1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal layer formed in a microcavity and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween.
To facilitate the display of images, an electric field is typically imposed on the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes. This orients the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light.
Liquid crystal displays including an embedded microcavity (EM) structure (or nanocrystal structure) are display devices manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer with a photoresist, removing the sacrificial layer after forming a support member thereon, and filling liquid crystal in a void (or empty space, cavity, etc.) formed as a result of the sacrificial layer being removed.
It is noted, however, that a side wall of conventional EM structures is usually tapered, and this portion is typically covered by a light blocking member to, for instance, decrease the aperture ratio of the corresponding display device. That is, a side wall of the EM structure usually includes a structure being tapered at an angle, and since light leakage may occur in the liquid crystal layer disposed in the EM structure due to a cell gap being different from other portions thereof, the region is usually covered by a light blocking member. This causes the aperture ratio to be reduced.
Also, when an organic layer is used as a sacrificial layer, the formation of the organic layer may undesirably affect (or otherwise change) the surrounding layers by, for instance, heat (or some other processing characteristic) associated with one or more processing steps. Further, a portion where the organic layer is not removed from the void may result. As a result, liquid crystal material may not be sufficiently injected in the void, which may adversely influence display quality of the corresponding display device.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to provide a display device including an EM structure formed without using an organic sacrificial layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.